


Mel's Poem

by dana_kujan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan





	Mel's Poem

Thighs slide  
Over thighs.  
Arms around  
His waist.  
Arm around  
His shoulder.

Here now  
The news:  
Space report.  
Corporate scandal.  
African summit.  
California quake.

Commercial break.  
Lips touch,  
Tongues caress.  
Life's breath,  
Promises exchanged.

Local news.  
Pay attention.  
House fire.  
Girl raped.  
Dad's eyes  
So sad.

In Sports.  
Arms tighten,  
Noses rub.  
Hockey scores  
Lost in  
Pop's whispers.

I go  
To bed  
Feeling safe.  
Asleep before  
The weather.


End file.
